Exclusive
by socialprince14
Summary: This tory is kinda like gossip girl without gossip girl but it still center around teens on the Upper East Side and how they go through their everyday lives.


Exclusive

A novel

Chapter One

Summer Charvat didn't know what New York had in store for her but, she hoped it was good. As, she sat in the sleek, black Lincoln town car her father sent for her at Grand Central she remembers all the good times in Hollywood. The parties, the friends, the guys, and the exclusivity and she wanted it all back. But, unfortunately she can't. Her mom recently became co-owner of Sephora cosmetic chain and they jetted her halfway across the world leaving, Summer to choose between her cousins who lived in a small town in Kansas or her father who lived with his new fiancée on the Upper East Side. She immediately chose the Upper East Side but, she sometimes thought would have been better to live in Kansas.

As, the car passed by many tall buildings and elegant townhouses her mind began to race with anticipation and excitement. Her father, James, who was CEO of a famous cruise line, lived in his penthouse on Seventy-second and first that overlooked Central Park. Summer visited her father numerous times but she had never dreamed of living there. The only thing she dreaded about it was her father's fiancée, who was at least five years younger than him or more. She had never met her but, had seen pictures of her and she looked nice but, Summer of all people knew looks can totally be deceiving. The car stopped in front of a tall, beige brick apartment building and Summer waited as the driver got out and open the door for her leading to her new home.

"Miss Charvat, would you like me to carry your bags?" The driver said with a warm smile. He looked to be in his mid-forties and his extremely dark hair was streaked with gray making him look a lot like Mr. Fantastic.

"No, thank you I don't have that many but, thank you." Summer reached into the trunk and grabbed her only white monogrammed Louis Vuitton duffel and walking toward the apartment building. She waved at the dapper black-suited doorman and entered the gold-colored elevator. She quickly pressed the button that would take her to the penthouse level where her father was. Summer hated the fact that her parents were divorced and had moved on with their lives and Summer couldn't help hoping they would get back together one day and realize what a mistake they made but, she knew that was impossible. The bell chimed signaling she reached her destination and the golden doors opened revealing the inside of the gorgeous penthouse. She cautiously walked across the fresh hardwood floors into the expansive foyer which was held Louis XIV revival chaises and expensive sofa and club chairs. She looked around the foyer and living room to see if any of her dad's workers were around but, she didn't see or hear anybody. So, she tossed her duffel on the nearest sofa and ventured further in the house. She walked inside the vast kitchen and saw that it was empty. All there were the shiny appliances a silver tray that was filled with neatly organized desserts. Summer grabbed a chocolate-chip cookie and continued on upstairs. The walls were covered with Picassos and photos of past family vacations. She stopped in looked at one photo that was in a silver Tiffanys frame. It was a photo of her and her dad at her grandparent's chateau in France eating grapes. Summer did miss those times but, she was older and sophisticated now. She reached in her large black Gucci tote and pulled out her silver Chanel compactor and glanced at her reflection. Summer wasn't one to boast but, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had long, wavy golden-blond hair with cobalt blue eyes. Her lips were full and nose was perfect. The pink silk Diane von Furstenberg wrap dress was hugging her athletic frame perfectly and the black peep-toe Sergio Rossi pumps showed of her new pedicure. She knew she would have no problem adjusting to the Upper East Side. She continued up the stairs into the second floor hallway where she heard voices coming from a room with giant cherry oak double doors. Summer thought it was her father and immediately pushed through the doors to find her father and his fiancée on top of wooden desk halfway making love.

"Sweetie, you're here?" Her father said almost throwing his fiancée off him and buttoning his Ralph Lauren oxford. Summer couldn't blame his fiancée for being all over her dad. He was in good shape for forty and he could probably pass for a George Clooney look-a-like but, at least wait until you know there's no virgin eyes to watch.

"Yup, here in the flesh," Summer said feeling extremely awkward seeing as if she had came just a few minutes later she would've seen her father have sex.

"Uh, well, come and give me a kiss," Her dad said holding out both his arms welcoming Summer. Summer was a bit hesitant seeing as the fiancée lips were still lingering on his body that would be even awkward and not to mention gross. Summer walked toward her dad and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, as you know this Stacy," James said looking back Stacy who was struggling to button her green silk Dolce and Gabbana puff sleeve blouse.

"Hi," Stacy said reaching out to hug Summer but, Summer shot her look saying "Don't touch me." Stacy stepped back and ran her fingers through her long, straight black hair.

"So, dad, what's on the agenda for today?" Summer asked eagerly hoping they could do some father-daughter time.

"Well, Stacy and I are going to a lunch with the wedding planner while, you go school shopping," Her father looked at her with his large hazel eyes with warmth.

"I forgot school is tomorrow," Summer was going to be starting Bramford Academy, an exclusive, co-ed, private school on the Upper East Side.

"Yeah, and you need to do a little shopping," James reached in his pockets and pulled out his beige Christian Lacroix wallet and pulled out a black AmEx. Summer took the card eagerly and slipped it into her red and green striped Gucci wallet.

"Now, don't go over board with it. Just get you something nice, and be here for dinner eight o' clock sharp we are having a small dinner party," James took grabbed Stacy's hand and they walked out the study together. "Inez, please my daughter her room." He ordered one of the small Brazilian maids. Summer followed the lady down to the end of the hallway that led to her room. They shuffled through the French sliding doors and into her new room. Summer could barely breathe at the beauty of it. It was the size of a ranch house and was decorated in a fine peony pink and gold. She excitedly flopped on her queen size bed that was covered in pink six-hundred-thread-count Italian cotton bed spread was laced with gold fabric around the edges. Summer knew that she could live her forever and she knew she would. But she hadn't seen the most exciting part yet. Summer walked over the double doors that she guessed led to her walk-in closet. She opened the doors and there in the midst of a hundred other pair of designer pairs of shoes. Just like from the scene from Sex and the City was a pair of blue satin Manolo Blanhik pumps and suddenly Summer let out a shriek of excitement that made Inez jump.

"Is everything all right?" Inez asked in her thick Spanish accent.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just really excited. I can't believed my dad really did all this for me," Summer said feeling like she was about to cry.

"Why would you thin doubt that? He loves you," Inez said unpacking Summer's monogrammed Louis Vuitton trunks and duffels she sent over the summer.

"Well, he's been really busy with Stacy and all and he really haven't paid that much attention to me. We didn't even go anywhere special for my birthday," Summer said trying not to let the sadness leak in her voice.

"Well, Miss Charvat, he cares a lot about you. I hear talk to all of Manhattan about you. Now, you need to get some more clothes for school. I already got your shirts and skirts all you need to get is bags, shoes, and tights or anything extra. Do you know where everything is?" Inez asked placing her clothes in drawers and in her closet.

"Yes, Inez this isn't my first time here," Summer said smiling.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure Leo the driver will drive where ever you need to go make sure to be back at eight for the party and get a dress for that too." Inez said.

"Thanks, Inez," Summer slipped on her round black Prada sunglasses and grabbed her bag and left her room.

Summer took out her pink RAZAR and thumb flipped it open. The time was two o'clock p.m. which meant she had six hours to shop till she dropped. Summer was on her way to take Manhattan by storm.


End file.
